<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>First Encounter by NordicGirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23687455">First Encounter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NordicGirl/pseuds/NordicGirl'>NordicGirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>LotP DnD One Shots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Life of the Party D&amp;D (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:01:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23687455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NordicGirl/pseuds/NordicGirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The first encounter between Jocelyn D'Fabron and Tristan Bonnesier was not the most glamorous, in fact it was rather silly.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tristan Bonnesier/Jocelyn D'Fabron</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>LotP DnD One Shots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705801</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>First Encounter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Laura+Tolton">Laura Tolton</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fanfiction surrounds the backstory of Jocelyn D'Fabron and uses information shared by Jocelyn's creator, Laura Tolton. </p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jocelyn did not think that this would be where she would find herself once she joined the guard. Here she was, downing glass after glass of cheap beer with the other guard recruits. The high command had described this as a form of initiation tradition, a weird way to show your loyalty and devotion to the guard force of Mirrortail. </p><p>The first phase was done earlier in the day, where all of the recruits had to recite the code of loyalty, a promise to always protect and serve the royal family to their death. This next phase was more to show who had the power within the guard ranks, but also to make sure that the guard on duty were on guard all the time, as they did not know that this was happening now. </p><p>The recruits had to drink until proper drunk, afterwards they were to undress completely before going for a lap around the city walls, during which they were to avoid the detection from higher officers and guards on duty. “Alright recruits, time to undress, no need to be shy, there will be plenty of times where you might have to help a partially undressed or completely naked ally, so get used to it”, said Lieutenant Ulric. </p><p>Noise soon filled the room as several recruits bustled around in their drunken states, shedding their clothes and handing them to the other officers so that the clothes were organised and not laying on the floor in great big piles. </p><p>Jocelyn tried to not look at the other people in the room, but given how many there were in the tavern the chance of finding a place to set your eyes, without looking at someone else, was the roof, and that seemed to be frowned upon by the officers as they walked around and gave a stiff poke in the shoulder to anyone who tried to either cover themselves up or that were looking at the roof or closing their eyes. Jocelyn just kept flicking her gaze between everyone in the room, focusing more on peoples faces, trying to commit who were in her recruit troop for later references. </p><p>“First group, get ready”, They had all gotten a number painted on, this was their group number due to the amount of recruits. Jocelyn looked down at her wrist to double check her own and looked at the number eight. She was in the last group if she remembered correctly so she sat down with everyone else that were not running now. </p><p>Some time passed and the tavern was slowly emptying as group after group left to go on their lap. The first group had yet to return, so as they waited for their turn the recruits were given more beer to make sure that they stayed drunk, even though it was unnecessary. </p><p>Almost right after group five left the tavern, the first group came back inside and were given their clothes and went to a spot in the back, where they would not be in the way, before they dressed. The recruits then left the tavern to go back to the barracks so that they could sleep off most of their drunkenness and hope to wake up tomorrow with a slightly easier hangover. Soon there had been several groups that were coming back and soon enough the Lieutenant looked at his list and up at the last people that were seated naked “Last recruit set for this time, group eight, it is your turn to ruun”, he said and looked at them as they all got up.</p><p>Most of them were a little shaky whilst they stood, but they got to the door and the Lieutenant with little problem. They all saluted him before walking out and to the other guards that showed them where they were going to start on the wall. They all climbed up the stairs and soon enough the entire group were on the wall and had an amazing view of the Palace and the city. </p><p>“Alright recruits, you will start your lap one by one and make sure to keep away from each other, we do not need two people stumbling over each other”, said the guardswoman, Jocelyn had not caught her name, and the first person started their lap. One by one they left the woman and began their laps, Jocelyn was the last person to start her run and ran at a relatively safe pace to make sure she was not caught, also to ensure that she would not slip and fall. </p><p>They had started their lap on the opposite side of the city compared to the Palace and Jocelyn had just made it to the “quarter” mark, basically halfway to the Palace grounds. She felt good as she made her way smoothly around on the lap, slowing down lightly as she got to the Palace grounds, making sure to not be detected by any of the guard, or worse, looked at by the Palace servants or a member of Royal Family. This train of thought caused her to close her eyes and she felt her foot slip. She tried to catch herself on the wall ledge, but to no avail. </p><p>She closed her mouth tightly to not scream as she fell from the wall, as she looked underneath herself and saw the roof of a slightly large building she prayed to almost god she knew about that her landing would not hurt her immensely, though she did not believe that would happen. </p><p>She winced and closed her eyes as she hit the roof and felt it break under her, causing her to fall into the building. She expected to hit stone or hay, but instead she felt strong arms grab her before hearing a painful moan as the person fell backwards into what she guessed was a haypile. She opened her eyes and stared into a pair of icy blue eyes. </p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Tristan Bonnesier had been a part of the Mirrortail guard for five years already so he knew about the initiation process that every recruit had to go through, but just as every other guard, he did not know what day it was going to be held. He had not seen the point of Phase Two when he learnt about it, but after some years it made more sense to him. </p><p>The Phase was a way of telling the officers how much alcohol you could consume whilst still being able to fight and protect the city. Balls and such were a common thing amongst the rich and noble of Mirrortail, so for a guard, knowing when to stop drinking to still be somewhat sane was important, and those who were known lightweights were banned from alcohol on certain occasions. So could now understand why the test was so important, even if it sounded completely insane at the beginning. </p><p>Tristan had gone out to the stables, something he often did when he was not on duty. Gaining a horse’s trust was not easy, but he also just enjoyed spending time out in the stables. It was a calm environment and he would sometimes bring a book out with him and just read whilst sitting on a haystack. </p><p>He was not reading today though, but he was still enjoying himself as he brushed the mane and body of the stark white horse in the stable, it belonged to one of the Lieutenants, but they had said that they did not mind him taking care of the horse, especially on days where they were out on a mission. </p><p>He had really been slightly in his own world when he heard a sound. He stopped and quickly put down the brush as his hand went to the sword on his hip, because everyone had to be ready for battle even if they were off duty. His eyes were searching around for who or what could have made said noise when he heard it. The creaking of wooden planks made him look up and his eyes widened as he saw a figure falling down. He quickly positioned himself so he could catch them, but also so that if he fell, he would land in a haypile. </p><p>He caught them, but the momentum of their fall caused him to lose his balance and they both fell into the haypile. He took a moment to collect himself before he looked at the being in his arms and his eyes met the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. The deep pools of melted gold stared back at him and their holder turned pink. “I am so sorry”, he heard them apologise with a slightly slurred voice. He chuckled a little before blushing again as he saw that they 1. had a feminine body and 2. were naked. Suddenly it all made sense to him why this happened and he looked in their eyes “you are a new guard recruit”, he said softly as he started to stand up and helped them up as well. </p><p>He looked at them before shaking his head a little “Apologies”, he said with a soft smile before extending his hand to them “Tristan Bonnesier, I joined the guard five years ago, and you are?”. He tilted his head slightly as he waited for a response. </p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Jocelyn studied the eyes of the person she fell onto and felt her cheeks flush as she continued to look into those icy depths. As they stood up and helped her to her feet she got a better view of him and noticed that he had a sword at his hip, signifying that he was part of the guard of Mirrortail. She flushed a little at first thinking that he was part of the on duty guard, but she quickly realised that he was not wearing the uniform, showing that he was not one of the ones she had to look out for. </p><p>She saw him hold his hand forward his hand and heard his name just vaguely. She smiled a little and took it “Jocelyn D’Fabron, and yes I am a guard recruit”, she said laughs a little as she looks up at the hole she created in the stable roof. “Apologies if I disrupted your time”, she said and flushed a little more. </p><p>She heard him laugh and looked over again and saw him softly waving his hand. “It is fine, I was not doing much anyway”, he says laughing, “and do not mind the hole, I can make up an excuse to why it needs to be fixed”, he continued smiling to her. “Thanks, I would not even have an idea of what to do”, she said smiling and rubbing the back of her neck nervously. </p><p>“I should” “You should”, they both started speaking, stopped, and started to laugh as they both smiled nervously at each other. “I should probably go back onto the wall”, she said, still with a bit of humour in her voice. Tristan nodded, still chuckling himself before he held out his hand again, she took it. “Hope to see you again, when you are not drunk d’Fabron”, he said smiling. She nodded “And I hope to not fall on you again when we meet again Bonnesier”, she said. </p><p>She turned to look at the wall before turning to him again with a soft flush “Could you perhaps” she stopped a little “Of course I can help you up, we are going to be guards together, so better start getting a good friendship now” he said smiling as they climbed onto the roof of the stables, making sure that they stood on the bigger planks holding up the roof and a second later was Jocelyn back up on the wall. Tristan laughed “This scene would have been very romantic had it not been for how you fell onto me and your naked state”, he said and they both laughed. “See you later Sir Bonnesier”, Jocelyn said and gave him a salut before she continued on her lap.</p><p>“See you later Jocelyn D’Fabron”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>